Be a sweetheart and listen to me
by Alicia Mirza
Summary: Ellie Sutton is the little sister of Liz who would like to attend the Gallagher Academy. What does a good big sister do when her baby sister is close choosing a very dangerous life? Ask Liz, she knows. A little one-shot of sibling love and friendship which includes an overprotective Liz, some crazy Operatives and an enthusiastic little sister.


**Author's note: Hello! After reading the Gallagher Girls series in record time I found the short stories on Ally Carter's page. The one with Liz and Ellie stood out for me, I wanted to see how would Liz react if Ellie is accepted at Gallagher. So, it ended up in a one-shot, which I hope you will all like. I tried to write it in a similar style as the books, but the girls might be a bit OOC. Also, this is my first Gallagher Girls story, so it might be not the best... Sorry for that.**

**As it takes place after senior year, just after our favourite four spies have graduated it might became slightly AU after the sixth book comes out.**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the rights of Gallagher Girls. I just borrow her characters to entertain myself and others.**

_**Be a sweetheart and listen to me**_

A report by Elizabeth Sutton

_(No, not for Covert Operations, I'm not doing fieldwork and I have already graduated.)_

Even if you are a genius, when you are busy to save one of your best friend's life and the World just in general from an international and ancient terrorist group you tend to forget smaller matters but just as big problems. _Your little sister's schooling._

I was sitting at home with my laptop in my lap reading an article in the Scientific American (which wasn't anything special as even at the age of nine I could write a similar one) and when the bell rang I didn't even look up (_Mistake 1_) as I was pretty sure that only one of the neighbors had some problem with baking (and I wasn't the person to help in that case as usually my baking sessions ended in fire) or was in need of a tool (I could give them any type of spying equipment which I developed, but I thought that it was more likely an emergency of lack of screwdriver and I couldn't help that) so when I heard my mother's chatting I didn't really concentrate. Not even when my mother called for Ellie, I just assumed that one of her friends from school came over, which was a big mistake as I forget to do further investigation. (_Mistake 2_)

However, when a big man in a dark suit randomly appear in your house looking for your little sister a boring article about topics I have known for years didn't really seem like the most important things.

"Liz, please greet Mr. Thomson." My mother's small figure appeared in the door frame and after her a big guy came. When you have just graduated from a school for spies you tend to have an eye for agents, not to mention the fact that the dark suit, observing glances and for civilians invisible (but not for me) comms unit helped too. For me it was easy that 'Mr. Thomson' (whose name was probably everything besides Thomson) came from AlphaNet. If he was looking for me, I would understand but what did he want with my thirteen-year-old baby sister? (_Mistake 3_) However, the scene was _too_ familiar. The last time anything like this happened I ended up in Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.

"I am Elizabeth Sutton; it is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Thomson." I told the agent and he nodded in return.

"My pleasure Ms. Sutton." He said.

"What can we do for you?" I asked when everyone was seated (even my father who has just entered the room silently).

"I came to offer a spot for Ms. Eleanor Sutton in Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women." He told us and Ellie's eyes were wide with joy while my parents seemed very proud. I just sat there and remembered my conversation with my little sister nearly a year ago when I was very frustrated as Cammie was missing (and when tried to bake once again with no result). Even at that time I knew that Ellie was good enough to be accepted in Gallagher Academy, but all the things which has happened in Senior year made me completely forget (even with my IQ, which was often called exceptional) that my baby sister wasn't baby anymore, no, she has just finished sixth grade, which meant she was old enough for joining the Gallagher Girls.

"That's wonderful Mr. Thomson, thank you very much. My older daughter, Elizabeth has just finished Gallagher Academy and we can't imagine a better option for Eleanor." My mother told the agent who looked at me with new found interest. I was surprised that he didn't know that there already was a Gallagher Girl in the family he had to visit.

The next hour while Mr. Thomson stayed I sat in silence and I didn't really open my mouth, although as I took Culture and Assimilation for many years I was as polite as I should have been. When the door closed behind the agent sent by my old school Ellie was bouncing.

"Liz, can you believe? I have been accepted. I'm good enough for Gallagher!" She shouted and tried to make me as enthusiastic as she was but all I saw was an older but still fragile version of my little sister lying in blood, much like Abby did in my junior year when she was shot.

"I'm very proud of you Ellie." My father told my little sister who had a very big smile on her petite face.

"Are you okay, Lizzie?" Ellie asked when I didn't answer her. Since I was small all I heard that I was a genius, but at the moment it seemed that I couldn't even answer a question as easy as this one. (At least people tend to say it is easy, I'm not _so_ sure of it.)

_Hack into CIA database? _No problem. How many seconds do I have?

_Introduce myself in Farsi?_ Too easy... How detailed should my introduction be?

_Lying to my sister?_ I have been doing that since I was accepted at Gallagher. However at the moment it seemed _so_ much harder than usual. My sister's big blue eyes were on me and she was always able to see through me.

"I knew that you are very smart, El. Congratulations." I told my little sister with a forced smile on my face but I knew that she noticed that I didn't really answer her question (and she probably realized that my smile wasn't the usual either).

"I should work a bit on one of my projects. Can I go to my room, Mom?" I asked in a slightly desperate tone and my mother nodded. I flashed a poor smile at my sister and left the living room as soon as possible with my laptop in my hands.

"Bex? Cam? Mace?" I asked and the faces of my best friends appeared on my screen.

"Hey, Liz" Macey greeted me with a smile.

"Lizzie, it's good to see you."Bex said easily.

"Hi, Liz" Cammie told me.

"Hey, girls. I... I need your help." I told them and the smiles on their faces froze when they heard my desperate tone.

"Terrorist? Traitor? Enemy? All three in one?" Bex asked me and I shook my head.

"It's not a World emergency." I told them and they seemed to relax a bit.

"Boy problems?" Macey asked me and I rolled my eyes. When did I have boy problems? (That was usually Cammie's field. Josh, Zach...)

"More likely family problems..." I told them and I knew in the second that it wasn't a good way to express myself.

"I will ask my mother for the tee." Cam told me and I chuckled.

"They still don't know anything about my... exceptionality." I told them and now they really seemed lost and confused.

"Ellie has just been accepted at Gallagher." I said quietly and the reaction wasn't what I waited for. The girls cheered and congratulated.

"Why is it a problem?" Cammie asked as she was the first one to notice my lack of enthusiasm.

"I don't want her to go to Gallagher." I said in the same tone as previously and the girls looked at me. I felt all of their glances on myself even though we were in different part of the country (in Bex's case, who was at the moment with her parents in England, we were in different countries) and we could only see each other through the webcamera.

"Why?" Cam asked after what seemed like an hour, but was precisely seventy-six seconds.

"She is my _little sister_. She is _small_. She is _naive_. She is _fragile_..." I told them and I closed my eyes for a moment.

"You fear her life. You don't want her to enter the dangerous life of spies." Macey clarified and I nodded. Macey McHenry seemed like the typical high class heiress, but she was pretty clever.

"It's her choice Lizzie." Bex told me and looked at my best friends. The same image of them in Abby's place has appeared in my imagination millions before but now, only weeks before the start of our jobs it was more intense. We have graduated. We weren't just some students anymore. The laboratory waited for me, but for the others... the _field_. Fieldwork was going to be their future and I didn't like it (not even a bit).

"She has just turned thirteen. I'm not sure she is old enough to decide her own destiny." I told them my biggest fear.

"Do you regret that six years ago you said you would stay?" Cammie asked me and for a moment I didn't answer. Did I regret it?

**Consequences of staying at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women**

_A list made by Elizabeth Sutton_

**PRO:** I have met the three best friends possible.

**CONTRA:** I have three more persons I really care for and I have to constantly worry as they are going to be field agents, which equals with danger.

**PRO:** I became part of a secret world, which is known to a very little percentage of world's population only.

**CONTRA:** My whole life is a big lie.

**PRO:** I have gained many times more academically than I could in any school besides Gallagher Academy.

**CONTRA:** I can't go around and tell anyone that PhD is nothing for me and I can easily speak fourteen languages. I have to lie and be cautious.

**PRO:** I'm part of a strong sisterhood.

**CONTRA:** Even though I chose the safer option, being a Gallagher Girl means trouble and danger.

In all in all, I wasn't sure. Sometimes I imagined what would happen if I didn't accept the offer or after I got to know the secret I chose to forget it. However, the look on my best friends face made me consider it twice. They were more than friends, I gained more. They were my _sisters_ too.

"No... I don't think so." I told them and they smiled at me.

"I know what your problem is Lizzie, we truly understand it too. However, I think you should let your sister decide what she wanted to do." Cam told me and I nodded slowly.

"A bit of persuasion isn't a bad thing." Macey grinned and Bex and Cammie rolled their eyes.

"Macey McHenry, don't corrupt Liz." Bex told Mace who just shrugged in a not-caring way.

"I just say that if she doesn't want her sister in danger than she should speak with her. Maybe Ellie doesn't want to be a Gallagher Girl that much; it just seems a big deal at the moment. Private school, mansion and all that things..." Macey explained her previous action to the girls.

"Of course, it just seems a big deal before she would know it is a school for spies." Bex said with sarcasm and Macey shot her a nasty look.

"Guys. Enough. Let Lizzie do what she wants." Cammie told the girls who just rolled their eyes.

"She asked us because she doesn't know what to do." Mace said easily.

"I don't think that she has ever asked anything." Bex replied and I lay down. That was the reason I loved my friends so much, they could always make me forget all my problems. I spent my night listening to my best friends' (okay, mainly Bex's a Macey's) arguing (Cammie was the Chameleon for a reason, even in an argument she could stay neutral and disappear in the background). Next day both my parents had to work and as in no time I have to start working I was asked to spend some quality time with my little sister. (Not that I wouldn't do it without asking).

"I hope you don't want to bake anything now." Ellie told me as she came down for breakfast next day. She grabbed a piece of brad while I was eating my cereal.

"Not now, Ellie." I told her. "I came to realize that I am good in the laboratory and not in the kitchen."

"I have told you years earlier." She grinned cheekily at me.

"So... You really want to leave all your friends and Alabama?" I said easily but to be honest I concentrated on her much. I only took CoveOps for a semester, but Joe Solomon's words still rang in my ears occasionally: _Notice things._

So I watched as she nodded with a smile on her face as she enthusiastically giggled (although she wasn't a person who giggles much). I didn't see hesitation in her clear, big blue eyes, which usually reminded me more to Macey than to myself. She didn't play with her hair which she usually does when she is nervous. No, she seemed she meant it.

"My friends remain my friends if they really like me and I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be alone in Gallagher either. I mean I know how close you are with Cammie, Bex and Macey. You weren't a popular type before Gallagher and there you got three best friends. I'm sure I will cope." She said easily and sometimes I really hated that even though she has just turned thirteen she was way _too_ observant and wise, (which by the way equals with a perfect Gallagher Girl material).

"So, you really want to go to Gallagher." I stated but probably it was more likely a question.

"Of course, Lizzie. I don't understand why you aren't enthusiastic by the way." She said and looked at me questioningly.

"I'm just not sure you would like it there. It is a school which is anything but usual. It is not anything you have already experienced." I told her but it seemed that it made her just more enthusiastic.

"I like new experiences." She said easily. _Of course, she did._ She seemed so enthusiastic, happy and I wanted to see her like this... but I was still not sure that she should be a spy. (Or at least go to a spy school.)

"During freshman orientation they will ask you if you still want to stay for the school year. Usually at least ten percent of the students leave the school before the end of the day. They leave for a reason." I said seriously and probably something in my voice make Ellie listen more carefully.

"What _is_ the reason?" She asked quietly.

"If you choose to participate on the orientation than you will get to know the answer." I told her and she nodded seriously. She didn't ask further questions, she understood what I have meant. After that I didn't really speak about Gallagher Academy with my little sister. Not on that day, not in the following days. That didn't mean I didn't speak with people from my _sisterhood_ about it.

**Summary of the following time in numbers**

_Written by Elizabeth Sutton_

Number of times I rolled my eyes while speaking with my friends: 216 (and still counting)

Number of times any of the girls had a good idea: 0 (and I still waiting)

Number of times my friends had some terrible idea of convincing Ellie: 22 (not counting the ideas which were repeated)

Number of times Macey suggested to break into Gallagher Academy's database and modify Ellie's results: 9 (even though I would never do that to my little sister)

Number of times Cammie suggested to talk with her mother: 21 (and still counting)

Number of times Bex suggested to encourage Ellie to go to Gallagher Academy: 10 (everyone knows that Bex actually likes danger so I'm not sure about her advices in my situation)

Number of times Cammie stopped a fight between Macey and Bex: 15 (and still counting)

However, from my conversations with the girls I actually learnt something (Macey's modifying the database idea didn't help in it by the way). I have learnt that I should give my little sister space, give her a chance to do what she want, to give her a choice.

So, I did what every big sister should do (okay, this isn't actually accurate but after six years in a spy school you get the idea that you should _spy _on everyone and everything…). You should get to know how serious the matter is. How much your younger sister really wants to go to that specific school?

**Summary of Surveillance**

**Operatives:** Elizabeth Sutton with the distant help of Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter and Macey McHenry (hereafter referred to as "The Operatives").

After some long and serious conversations between the Operatives, the Operatives concluded that surveillance is needed, so the case of Eleanor Sutton also known as Ellie or El (hereafter referred to as "The Subject") can be solved.

The Subject, Eleanor Emma Sutton resides at 4122 Brooktree Road in Montgomery, Alabama.

**Occupation:** Sixth grader at Walter T McKee Junior High School, also known as McKee Middle or MJH – home of the Red Tigers (_Operative McHenry's comment:_ They should be more creative. Red Tigers? Really… Lame.)

**GPA:** 4.00. The Subject excels in most of her classes, especially Science, Mathematics and Information technology (_Operative Baxter's comment_: She is Liz's sister, of course she is a science-freak.)

**Family: **

Mother, Dr. Emily Eleanor Taylor Sutton, 45, dentist

Father, Dr. William Charles Sutton, 47, dentist

Sister, Elizabeth Emily Sutton, 18, new employee of Central Intelligence Agency Directorate of Science & Technology (_Operative McHenry's comment:_ Why do we write things which we already know? By the way congrats for getting in to CIA, Liz.)

During the Surveillance the Operatives (mainly Operative Sutton) focused on observing the Subject's relationship with The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Women.

**How to spy on your little sister?**

_Written by Elizabeth Sutton with the help of Cameron Morgan, Macey McHenry and Rebecca Baxter_

**Step 1:** Interrogate the Subject with general curiosity, so it seems like you are just chatting. (It should be a serious conversation, but not to suspicious – _added by Operative Morgan._)

**Step 2:** Ask the opinion of the Subject's parents, just like in Step 1. (The Subject's parents, are your parents too, Liz – _added by Operative McHenry. _–Formality isn't for you, Mace - _added by Operative Baxter._))

**Step 3:** Ask the opinion of known associates, the Subject's close friends, while they are visiting the Subject. (You could just bug the house, you know – _added by Operative McHenry._ – A good spy can track down everything and everyone without devices too, Mace – _added by Operative Baxter._)

**Step 4:** Bug the Subject's house. NOTE: _This was only added so Operative McHenry would – with Operative Baxter's words: shut up. Do not use this step if you are in a close relationship with the Subject. _

**Step 5:** Break into the Subject's computer. If you think it is too drastic, like Step 4, ask the Subject to let you use her computer a bit. You don't have to do anything drastic, just open a few folders. (If you don't do it, Lizzie, then I have to do it. Maybe I can't get into the CIA database, but a personal computer won't be a problem - _added by Operative McHenry._)

**Step 6:** Investigate in the Subject's private living area (here: room). Once again, if you think it is too drastic then you should just look around. (I would suggest the second option, Liz - _added by Operative Morgan._)

**Step 7:** Discuss and evaluate the clues, the information known about the situation. (That is the most boring part of it - _added by Operative Baxter._)

**Result of the investigation: **

**Step 1:** The Subject doesn't understand the behavior of Operative Sutton as the Subject is really interested in going to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. The Subject – in Operative Sutton's expertise - wasn't lying.

**Step 2:** The Subject's parents are very proud of their exceptionally talented younger daughter (and of course they mentioned that they are very proud of their older daughter too). They seemed to support of the idea of the Subject's schooling.

**Step 3:** Operative Sutton got to know that the Subject has a really close relationship with Ms. Lillian Scott. In Ms. Scott opinion the Subject is really enthusiastic and would like to go to the Gallagher Academy.

**Step 4:** Operative Sutton has a close relationship with the Subject and found this step ridiculous and unnecessary.

**Step 5:** The first idea was too much for one of the Operatives (Elizabeth Sutton) so she just asked to use the Subject's computer for a minute. She found that the Subject's PC's (personal computer) background is the Gallagher Academy's building and as the Subject is outstanding in Technology it isn't a surprise for the Operatives that with the help of the program 'Photoshop' the Subject could easily make a picture about herself and her sister (Operative Sutton) in front of the Gallagher Academy in the school's uniform. (_Operative McHenry's comment: _She is actually pretty cute in our uniform).

**Step 6:** Operative Sutton agreed with Operative Morgan so she just looked around and found a brochure of the Gallagher Academy and the letter given by Agent Thomson on her desk.

**Step 7:** After the discussion every Operative told her own opinion on the matter.

_Operative Morgan:_ Lizzie, you really should let her do what she wants. You are her big sister, but it is _her_ life. She needs freedom; she needs to have the chance of choosing. Don't manipulate her. From our investigation and 'mission' I came to realize that Ellie _should_ be a Gallagher Girl.

_Operative McHenry: _Liz, I think we are there we started. We knew even before the investigation that Ellie wants to go to Gallagher. Let her or manipulate her, it's your choice Lizzie. However, if I were you I would let her do whatever she wants. I know it sucks when you can't whatever _you wants_ and your whole life is _on schedule_.

_Operative Baxter: _Oh, come on Lizzie. Ellie is a great and strong girl. She is old enough to do what she wants. Don't be so overprotective or you might lose her. She wants to be a Gallagher Girl, let her be part of our Sisterhood.

_Operative Sutton: _You are right, girls… Ellie obviously belongs to Gallagher Academy. I should let her… I'm just afraid she will be hurt. However, I'm good in analysis of data and the given information says that she is serious about the matter.

So, as you see I wasn't lazy in the following weeks. When you have gone to a school of spies even the schooling of your little sister is like a mission (okay, we actually made a real mission from it). In the end I have learnt that I should give more credit to Ellie. She is a big girl enough… That is how I ended up once again in the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women in the first day of the school year for freshman orientation.

"Lizzie… Am I good enough?" Ellie asked as we approached the Academy in the limousine.

"Of course, El." I flashed a smile at her and I knew I was right. She was smaller than the average at her age but she didn't seem a 'toothpick' as Cammie likes to call me. When I looked at her I knew that if she stayed then the Gallagher Academy will be richer with a really exceptional young lady.

"Don't panic sweetie. You are a genius just like your sister." My father tried to calm Ellie down.

"It's not going to be easy El, but you can do it." I said and I saw understanding in her eyes. Two months ago I have told her that this day will be a change and I knew she remembered that conversation well.

"Can you stay a bit, Liz? I know that parents can't stay, but it's your Alma mater." She looked at me with her big blue eyes and I knew what I had to do.

"I will ask Headmistress Morgan." I said it to my sister who nodded happily at the idea. She knew well that the headmistress was one of my best friend's mother, so I even have a chance to get in…

When the limousine stopped my parents said goodbye to my little sister (little did they know that they might see her tomorrow if Ellie didn't like the idea of spy training).

"So… Gallagher Academy. Wow."El said as she looked up at the mansion before us. It was beautiful that was for sure and she has only seen it on pictures before.

"Ah, Elizabeth. It's good to see you." Madame Dabney appeared out of nowhere (and when you are speaking of a retired spy it isn't always just an expression).

"It is my pleasure, Madame. Ellie, meet Madame Dabney, Madame Dabney meet my sister, Eleanor Sutton." I introduced them to each other and I was relaxed when Ellie was the paragon of politeness.

"I will take her from now. I'm doing the orientation." My old professor said and I nodded.

"Madame Dabney, would it be possible for me to speak with Headmistress Morgan?" I asked and she nodded.

"If I'm right Cameron has already talked to her so yes." She said and left while she escorted my little sister to the other potential seventh graders. So, I followed them in my old school. The last time I saw Ellie before the orientation she was happily talking to a wavy brown haired girl who had big blue eyes. She was familiar and in no time I knew who she was. I had a photographic memory for a reason. She was older but still the same girl I have seen in our sophomore year during our little mission. If I was right then she had to be Joy Marjorie Abrams, Suzie-she's-a-lucky-cat boy's sister. _Oopsie daisy…_

I quickly reached the Hall of History and after I looked at Gilly's sword for a second, remembering my six years in the Gallagher Academy I knocked on the Headmistress office's door.

"Come in." Cammie's mother said and I did what I was told to do.

"Ah… Cammie told I might see you again Liz." Rachel Morgan told me and smiled at me.

"Yes, thank you Headmistress Morgan." I told the woman before whom even though had an eighteen-year-old daughter still seemed beautiful.

"What can I do for you, Elizabeth?" She asked even though I was sure she knew it.

"My sister got accepted too and I wanted to ask if I could stay here until she decides..." I didn't really end the sentence but she understood what I wanted from her.

"It's a special situation, I guess. Even though there are girls who don't know how _exceptional_ our school is it is rare that two of them comes from the same family… However, I have a little sister too so I understand what you feel. My dear daughter asked me to put your sister in your old suit so you can wait there." Mrs. Morgan told me and I sighed.

"Thank you, Headmistress." I thanked her happily.

"And congratulations of your new job, Liz." She told me and I nodded thankfully.

"Everyone would like a Gallagher Girl." I said easily and for the first time in moths I thought that may be Ellie really should be one of us. Being a Gallagher Girl meant so much; I wanted her to be in the Sisterhood…

"Thank you." I said once again before I left the office and just like I did million times before I walked to _my_ suit. Oops… to _my sister's_ suit.

The room seemed completely different. The four beds weren't moved since Macey arrived here three years ago, but the place was very empty. I sat down to the bed which belonged to me for six years and let my memories took me over. I probably slept in (which shouldn't be a surprise as I have started working and sometimes I was in the lab until late night) and woke up when a girl entered the room. It wasn't my sister, but the girl she was talking to, the one I identified as Josh's sister.

"Hi. I'm Joy Abrams and… you?" She asked in s lightly confused way which shouldn't be a surprise because I was in the room for seventh graders.

"I'm Liz Sutton. Sorry, I'm just waiting for my sister." I told her and she nodded slowly.

"You are Ellie's sister, right?" She asked and it was my turn to nod.

"She should be here in a minute." She told me. "So… Ellie told me that her sister has just graduated from this school… You are _that_ sister?"

"Yeah, I'm the only sister by the way." I said with a smile.

"So… you are… you are… a spy?" She asked. Of course, they have just been informed.

"I'm not a field agent but I'm working for the CIA." I smiled at her and I saw that she still needed time.

"That's… cool." She said but before she could say anything else a blonde flash appeared and my sister hugged me so quickly we ended up in the floor.

"_Oopsie daisy_." She said just as I would do. I always thought that she wasn't as clumsy as I'm but maybe I wasn't right…

"Can I speak to you Liz, in private?" She asked much more seriously when we got up and I nodded. With a smile at Joy we left the room and started walking next to each other. I didn't really have a destination…

"I always knew you didn't tell something to me about your school Liz… To be honest first that was why I wanted to come to Gallagher. I hoped that here I can get to know why are so secretive." She told me and fixed her blue eyes on me.

"You now know." I said quietly as a very lame response.

"I know you swore not to tell anyone but it still hurts, you know…" She told me and I nodded.

"It's hard to lie to those you love." I said and I knew she understood what I really meant. I was sorry that I couldn't tell her, that I really wanted and that I loved her.

"When you told me that you don't want me here I thought that you just want this place to be yours, that you didn't want your annoying little sister here." Ellie told me and I stopped.

"Oh, Ellie. You aren't annoying and I just wanted to save you from this life." I told her I she nodded.

"I understand now. I really do. "She said.

"Do you want to stay?" I asked and she seemed lost… I wasn't sure if she was just lost in her thoughts or she had no idea what to do.

"You stayed." It wasn't a question just a simple statement but I nodded.

"Why did you stay?" She asked and I remembered how I was in her situation six years ago.

"Because of the opportunities." I said after a little silence.

"Opportunities?" She asked quietly.

"It was something completely different from the things I experienced before. It was something new. Before Gallagher I was known as two things, as a genius by teachers and parents and as a freak by people in my age. It seemed I had a new chance, to be someone more than a freakishly good student. Not to mention Dr. Fibbs laboratory." I smiled at the end.

"I think… I think I want to stay." She said quietly but I wasn't really surprised. She was always braver than me and if I stayed….

"It's going to be hard, but you are stranger than me." I smiled slightly sadly at her and I knew that the girls were right. I had to let her choose and I knew that Rachel Morgan knew well what was in my head at the moment, Cammie, Bex and Macey could never really understand, they didn't have siblings, but the Headmistress did. She has seen her little sister in blood after all.

"Liz, will you hate me if I stay?" She asked with a tear in her eyes.

"Of course not, sweetheart. That would be pretty strange as I'm a Gallagher Girl too." I smiled at her and she nodded. "I'm just a bit overprotective… But that is the joy of a big sister."

"I love you, Lizzie." She told me and I hugged her tightly.

"I love you too, Ellie." I responded.

"Thank you for everything." She told me and I chuckled.

"For what? Dealing with me is a challenge, you know." I told her and she chuckled too.

"Yeah… However, it is even harder to deal with me." She said easily.

"As I said, it is my job. You are my baby sister after all."

"I'm a strong Gallagher Girl."

"Learn Her Skills, Honor Her Sword, Keep Her Secrets." I said the motto. "You will be a great Gallagher Girl." I told her and she smiled at me.

"I will try to be as good as my sister." Ellie said.

"Keep safe, El." I hugged her once again; I didn't want to let her.

"You too, Lizzie." She said.

At that day I understood that the Gallagher Academy was her place just as it was mine. They say I'm a genius, but that day I understood that it doesn't mean that I'm unerring. After all, I have just understood that what it really meant to be a big sister. It meant that I was always there for Ellie and not that I decide everything instead of my sister. I have just learnt how much stronger and wiser my sister was than I gave credit for her.

It seems that I'm not the only genius in the Sutton family and not the only Gallagher Girl…


End file.
